La princesa numero uno del mundo
by hitomi62
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "World is mine" de Kagamine Len. Todos tienen 17 años menos Hibari y Mukuro ellos son los mayores del grupo. Esta historia esta dirigida a mis nuevas amigas Rikka, Mavis y Sayaneko, que fueron de gran motivación para escribir esta historia.


**La princesa número uno del mundo**

_La princesa número uno del mundo__  
><em>_se de corazón como debo tratarla, no es así?__  
><em>_1ero creo darme cuenta que tu cabello luce diferente__  
><em>_2ero estaba viendo tus zapatos, lo siento__  
><em>_3ero voy a cumplir fácilmente tus deseos egoístas_

Se ve a Tsuna todo sonrojado viendo la hora y es que estaba esperando a alguien para su primera cita.

Desde lejos se ve a una hermosa morena con… un nuevo peinado? Con zapatos de tacón?

Tsuna suspiro no sabía cómo tratarla para su primer cita.

___Está bien si consigo que me perdones solo con tomar tu mano__  
><em>_no creo que seas egoísta pero la verdad pienso que eres muy bonita__  
><em>_solo que no quiero decirlo frente a ti_

Tsuna compro helados para comer y es que Haru se lo pidió pero como Tsuna es un dame aun en sus 17 años se tropezó y le embarro de helado a Haru.

Haru lo perdono después de mil reverencias pero la verdadera razón de porque lo perdono es porque le dio la mano.

___La princesa número 1 en el mundo siempre voy a estar__  
><em>_a tu lado así que continúa sonriendo para siempre__  
><em>_tu y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos nunca haría algo que__  
><em>_te aleje hey princesa. Te amo_

Paseaban los dos juntos sosteniéndose de las manos Tsuna estaba feliz de ver como Haru sonríe tal alegremente.

___Defectos a decir verdad son innumerables__  
><em>_nunca eh tenido un día en el que no se queje__  
><em>_además ella nunca me escucha, sabes?__  
><em>_bueno creo que al llamar mi nombre__  
><em>_con esa inocente sonrisa y su dulce voz__  
><em>_es algo que no puedo ignorar._

Haru se tropieza por tener esos zapatos con tacones altos y es que es muy despistada, siempre le dice que tenga cuidado pero no escucha y el olvida todo sus defectos con solo escuchar

Tsuna-san – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

___No odio sus oh, no me molestes, déjame en paz, cállate__  
><em>_tu eres la princesa, ok__  
><em>_en verdad no creo que seas egoísta pero__  
><em>_no quieres ser amable con migo aunque sea 1 vez_

Se ve a Haru queriéndose vestir con su disfraz de Namahague y a un Tsuna avergonzado.

No me molestan sus hahis, desus o disfraces raros.

Aun así amaba a su princesa, aunque abecés se pasa y no lo quiera escuchar.

___La princesa número 1 para mi__  
><em>_eres más hermosa que cualquiera__  
><em>_yo seré el único que sostenga tu mano__  
><em>_no estas satisfecha solo con migo__  
><em>_no quise decir eso__  
><em>_solo estaba bromeando, enserio__  
><em>_wa__  
><em>_no entiendes nada en absoluto solo estaba__  
><em>_bromeando_

Tsuna y Haru tomados de la mano en su cita felices mirándose a los ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hasta que aparecen los demás y Haru los va a saludar dejando abandonado a Tsuna.

Él se queda en blanco y con tic en la ceja, pero decide hacer una broma y pone una cara seria.

No estas satisfecha solo conmigo – dice Tsuna.

Se ve a Haru triste y molesta, y a sus guardianes sorprendidos de ver al cielo Vongola celoso, Tsuna se da cuenta que su broma no tiene chiste.

No espera era, era una broma, enserio – el pobre estaba sonrojado por la metedura de pata.

Waaaaaaaa – grito con desesperación.

___Cual fue la 1era canción que cantamos juntos__  
><em>_o si la de verde es nuestra enemiga .cierto__  
><em>_nada. Nunca olvidare nada__  
><em>_todos esos recuerdos que pase con mi princesa__  
><em>_así que__  
><em>_no me digas ¿lo recuerdas?__  
><em>_¿Tú también lo recuerdas?__  
><em>_¡POR SU PUESTO¡_

Tsuna se acuerda la vez que fueron al karaoke con sus amigos, esa vez tuvo que cantar con Haru.

Los dos cantaron "La de naranja es nuestra enemiga".

Tsuna se lo comenta a Haru, ella responde que si se acuerda y empezaron a recordar los días divertidos, todos esos momentos donde estuvieron juntos.

___Porque tú eres la princesa número uno del mundo__  
><em>_siempre estaré cuidándote así que se como quieras ser__  
><em>_repentinamente saque mi mano derecha y__  
><em>_repentinamente, un apretón__  
><em>_solo quería sostenerla__  
><em>_cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apretón__  
><em>_ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas__  
><em>_ahhhhhhhhhhh_

Tsuna estaba con Haru, llevándola a su casa, él le toma de la mano y de un apretón, y cuando siente que le devuelve el apretón la mira y la ve sonriendo con ese brillo y amor que era solo para él.

Ciertamente su princesa es la mejor de todas.


End file.
